


You're my Best Friend, and I (Don't) Love You

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, So many angsty teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have been best friends for just as long as they have known each other. They're closer than anyone else has ever been. Not even an unrequited crush can change that. But there may be something that can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Best Friend, and I (Don't) Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out more dramatic than I originally intended

Dave has been your best friend for as long as you can remember. Ever since the day in the summer before kindergarten he and his Bro moved in next door, anyway. And that's pretty much as far back as your memory goes. So your original statement still stands: Dave has been your best friend for as long as you can remember. 

Your very best friend. 

The two of you are similar in a million ways and different in a million and three. You both love sitting down for a night-long movie marathon, but you'd rather watch something most people for some reason consider "bad movies" (you just have a finer appreciation than the masses), and Dave would rather sit down and watch something like The Wizard of Oz (it's a classic that anyone can enjoy, but he only appreciates it in an ironic sense).

Pizza is considered by both of you to be the food of gods, but he'll only eat a meat lovers and you like the sweet taste of a Hawaiian slice with extra pineapple. 

Dave is awesome at FPS's and you excel at Super Mario. 

You like girls and Dave likes guys. 

He came out of the closet in eighth grade. Or was it your freshman year of high school? Regardless of when it happened, it was still a very real thing that happened. Jade, your cousin, had been the first to know. They had been a happy couple until Dave realized he didn't actually like her in the way he thought he did (they're still great friends). Rose, Dave's step-sister, had figured it out on her own and confronted him regarding his sexuality the day after he and Jade were both listed as single on Facebook. 

You, as circumstance would have it, had been the last of your small clique to find out. You were, admittedly, a little peeved to not have been the first of anyone- after all, you were supposed to be best friends- but you managed to get over yourself and move on with life. 

It did get a little weird when Dave went on to admit that you were, in fact, the target of his affection. You had been a little uncomfortable for a couple of days after his confession. And you had done your best to act like everything was normal, but for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to. Eventually you grew upset with yourself.

Fuck it, you'd thought. You weren't about to lose your best friendship because of something like that.

Dave trusted you. You owed him enough to be a decent person. And a decent friend.

So you swallowed your pride and apologized. Sorry you couldn't feel the same way. Sorry you would probably never return his feelings. Sorry you'd been a jerk. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.

Dave just laughed at you. As long as your friendship remained in tact, what did he care?

And so it did. It was a little different; suddenly Dave's constant flirting and touches weren't ironic anymore. They suddenly meant something. You grew used to it and it simply became another joke. Neither of you would have it any other way. Dave openly called you pet names in the school hallway, would occasionally smack your ass after you'd finished with soccer practice (he comes to the field to watch the team scrimmage sometimes).

Everyone knew he had a thing for you. The guy didn't have any shame, and made no efforts to hide his feelings once he came out. And whether or not you wanted it to, his joking around became a regular thing on campus. You expect to be voted 'best couple' at the end of senior year- and without even being a couple- and you're looking forward to laughing at that day when it comes. (And you plan to be laughing with Dave.)

That isn't to say, of course, that you plan on living your life in half a relationship. No, you and your very straight self have very big plans to find a very nice girl, and have a very nice, married life some day. With any luck- and with Dave's blessing- you may be starting that life in the near future.

ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead

EB: hey dave!  
EB: i have good news to tell you!  
TG: you?  
TG: good news?  
TG: well fuck i must be dreaming  
TG: color me surprised  
TG: john egbert actually has good news  
EB: oh shut up!  
EB: i mean it, this is serious shit, okay?  
TG: is the news that you love me  
TG: because i think i suddenly decided that im not really into you anymore  
TG: sorry to disappoint you bro  
EB: okay first of all, we both know you still have a raging homo crush on me.  
EB: and second, no dave, i did not decide that i love you.  
TG: damn  
TG: well it was worth a shot right  
TG: my hard work wasnt all for naught  
EB: hehe yeah it was worth a shot!  
TG: well thats something at least  
TG: but anyway  
TG: what is this good news that you have  
EB: oh! yeah, okay!  
EB: okay so you know that really pretty girl in our bio class?  
TG: huh no i dont which one  
TG: is it that brunette you only bring up every other conversation  
TG: or is it the chick whose number you kept after that group assignment you did in english last year  
TG: or maybe its the girl you asked for a pipette last week because you "lost" ours  
TG: oh wait i know  
TG: its all of the above  
TG: because theyre all the same goddamn person  
EB: you know, a simple "oh yeah i know who you're talking about!" would've done just fine, you loser!  
TG: alright fine then  
TG: yes john i know that youre talking about jenny now whats the good news already  
EB: well....  
EB: i finally decided i'm going to ask her out!  
TG: woah really  
EB: yeah!! i mean i figured that since the spring formal is coming up in a couple months, i should try to get out on a few dates with her before that!  
EB: if she says yes, that is...  
TG: dude shell totally say yes why wouldnt she  
TG: i mean she gave you her last pipette on thrusday you cant tell me she doesnt dig you  
EB: hehe i guess.  
EB: but youre okay with me asking her? i mean since, you know.  
TG: what you really think that you should let me try and stop you  
TG: come on man i know i dont have a shot  
TG: its not like im gonna go all super jealous friend on you that would be dumb  
TG: besides i hear she likes some good bands so shes alright so far  
EB: really?!  
EB: phew. that's a relief!  
EB: thanks, dave :)  


You ask Jenny out the very next day, and receive an enthusiastic 'yes!' in response to your question, much to your relief and excitement. You were terrified Dave was going to be unhappy, though, despite your previous conversation. But you can tell he's actually really happy for you when you tell him you'll be eating lunch with her. He gives you a thumbs up, and you even catch glimpse of a little bit of a smile when you tell him so.

It's the happiest you've been in a while, you realize, as you sit eating your sandwich and chips. Jenny rattles off date ideas for the night- apparently, she's a big daydreamer whose always wanted to do the whole picnic on the beach type of stuff. She even laughs at your most of your jokes!

You realize how great this is going to be.

The two of you go on the most normal date that has ever been. Dinner at a casual (but nice) restaurant, and then you're off to see the newest superhero movie at the local cinema. You sneak candy bars in her purse, and the two of you end up sneaking into a second movie after you've finished the most recent installment of Iron Man.

The night is over far too soon. You drive her home, and end up finding yourself too afraid to kiss her goodnight. She finds it cute and pecks you on the cheek before getting out of the car.

You rave about it to Dave all night long.

Eventually Jenny becomes a natural part of your friend group. A couple weeks pass by, and you spot her chatting and laughing with Rose and Jade at your soccer games. Another couple of days, and Dave invites the two of you to go to a cheap, outdoor concert downtown one weekend. Your group of four becomes a group of five and you don't think you'll ever be happier than you are in those moments; you've got a beautiful girlfriend, and three of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. And the best part is that all your fears are put to rest. You no longer have to worry about Dave getting jealous or upset, and you know your friendship is going to last.

He still jokes around with you. And you still like to call him 'babe' in joking response to his flirtations. And everyone still laughs along with you.

Until Jenny approaches you about it one day in late April.

The two of you decided to go out for coffee after school and get some studying done; there's a big test coming up in biology and neither of you want to be caught unprepared. She orders something loaded with flavorings and whipped cream, and you're satisfied with a simple mocha.

She starts out the conversation a little awkwardly. "Hey, um, John?" she begins. You can already tell something's up.

But you play it off like you don't. "Hey, Jenny?" you say, not bothering to look up from your notebook.

Jenny shifts in her seat. "I have a problem with... something."

You look up at her. She's got her hands tucked in her lap, and she's just barely glancing up at you. She's nervous, and she's not making any attempts at hiding it. "Okay. Well, what's your problem?"

"It's... it's about Dave.

You open your mouth immediately, ready to defend your friend. But before you can say anything, she puts her hands up defensively.

"No, no it's not like that! I like him, John, you know that!" You do. "But it's just that, well, you let him flirt with you and stuff _all_ the time, and..." she looks you straight in the eye. "Don't you think it's kind of weird? I mean it's a little funny, but after a while it's just kind of, well, not okay!"

"What do you mean?" Dave just jokes around. That's all it is and all it's ever been and all it'll ever be. What's so wrong with that?

Jenny laughs a little and takes one of your hands, holding it over the table. Her skin is soft and feels cool against your own. "John, you have a _girlfriend_! And I know he's your friend, but it kind of makes me... uncomfortable when you two do that kind of stuff." You can see how awkward this is for her. How much she hates having this conversation. Honestly, you're kind of hating it too.

"I don't mean any of it, though, I mean-"

"John. I know. But he does mean it." Her tone softens considerably. And when you don't say anything in response, she lets go of your hand, putting it back in her lap, and looking down as she shakes her head. "You know what? Just never mind."

You're silent, thinking. Maybe she's right. Maybe it is a little weird for Dave to be doing that kind of stuff now. You had just kind of accepted it as part of your relationship at this point, and hadn't thought anything of it. But now that you've got time to sit and reflect on it, you realize that it can't go on the way it has for very much longer. Not if you want to keep this good streak up and going. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, okay?" you decide finally, thinking out loud.

Jenny beams, happy that things seem to be going her way.

You, on the other hand, are not quite so pleased with the upcoming events. You do, however, do as you say and have a conversation with Dave after school the following day.

It doesn't go as well as you hoped it would.

"Oh so, that bitch has a problem with me and she can't even tell me herself?" Dave snaps at you as he all but slams his locker shut.

You tense up. "Don't call her a bitch, Dave!" you yell, giving him a good shove. "She's right, you know! It's not okay for you to be trying to get in my pants when I have a girlfriend! Not to mention the fact that I'm _straight_!" His jaw is tight with anger, but you continue angrily. "It's not just her problem, okay? It's mine, too, you know! It was funny for a while, Dave, but not any more!"

"You know, you were fucking fine with it yesterday." He steps up to you and presses your faces close enough together where you can see the outline of his eyes though his shades. He has to lean down a little bit to do so, and that only makes you more pissed off. "You just want to go and listen to your stupid girlfriend. You just want to go and be wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger, don't you? This isn't even you talking, John. You're just doing what she told you to do." His tone is bitter and it stings worse than the worst insult a stranger can give.

"Jenny likes you, you know! You're just being a stupid, jealous jerk who-"

Dave laughs, throwing his head back. "Yeah that's all I am. A jealous jerk. You caught me, John. I'm jealous. I'm jealous because I get to watch the love of my life go off and be in love with someone else. Someone else I don't even like." He practically spits it all at you.

You fall quiet. "I thought..."

"You thought what? That I liked her? Maybe for a little while." Dave crosses his arms. "But then I realized how much I _hate_ sharing what's mine."

You break, then. Dave had been pissing you off before, but now you're going to go crazy. You were almost excusing his stupid tantrum and dismissing it as just some kind of jealous phase, but now there were no more excuses to be found. "I," you begin slowly, your voice filled with obvious anger, "am not. yours."

You're not really sure what happens next.

All you know is that the world spins for a whole three seconds before your shoulder hits the hard floor below. It hurts, but then a harsher pain blossoms from the left side of your face. You feel something warm run down from your mouth and over your chin. You lift a shaking hand to feel at your cheek. It's throbbing, and as you pull your hand back, you realize the heel of your palm is covered in blood from your busted lip.

You go to look up at Dave, but he's gone already. Run off and left you to pull yourself up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Please let me know if something is wrong with the formatting]
> 
> This will be a two-shot fanfiction!
> 
> The next part will be done from Dave's POV. I'm not quite sure when I'll get to writing part two, but watch for it!
> 
> (Also, feedback would be great please and thank you! It only takes a second!)


End file.
